Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile communication device, and more particularly, relates to a mobile communication device capable of sensing by using an antenna element.
Description of Related Art
A proximity sensor is disposed in most of the existing mobile communication devices in order to prevent an electromagnetic wave radiated by an antenna element from endangering human health. Generally, the proximity sensor includes a sensing electrode and a sensing controller. Further, the sensing electrode is often placed next to the antenna element in the existing mobile communication devices, so as to satisfy demands of miniaturization for the mobile communication devices. Further, when the human body is near the antenna element, the sensing controller may output a control signal for reducing an output power of a radio-frequency module, so as to reduce absorption of the electromagnetic wave by the human body.
However, a radiation characteristic of the antenna element is usually influenced when a larger area of the sensing electrode is placed next to the antenna element, such that a communication quality of mobile communication device is reduced accordingly.